dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaac Clarke vs Gordon Freeman
Isaac Clarke vs Gordon Freeman is ZackAttackX's sixth DBX. Description Dead Space vs Half-Life! The engineer versus the scientist! When the aliens invaded, these two sent them back home! Another highly requested DEATH BATTLE becomes my sixth DBX! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Office Complex - Half-Life. Screams of pain and reminders that "he's a friend" caught Isaac's attention. He rushed over to see what was happening and saw a man in an orange HEV suit blasting scientists and security guards to pieces. That man was Gordon Freeman. Why would he be shooting his friends? Because I'm controlling him! Ok, seriously, I have no idea how to start this fight, so let's just go with this, shall we? Isaac readied his submachine gun and Gordon readied his assault rifle. HERE WE GO! Isaac rolled behind a wall and peered in and out, firing at Freeman. Gordon fired back and launched a couple of grenades, trying to lure him out. Isaac rolled out of cover and Gordon opened fire again. Isaac made a break for another office and Gordon followed. Isaac ducked into an office and flipped the table over. He ducked behind it and waited for Freeman. Gordon rushed past and Isaac popped up and fired. The damage to his HEV suit was beginning to show, but he wasn't taking any damage yet. Gordon pulled out his shotgun and fired a single shot at Isaac. The bullets barely made a dent in his armour so Gordon got in close and fired a double barrel blast. This stumbled Isaac and Gordon fired another double barrel blast to stumble him into the wall. Gordon then used his crowbar to try and pry the armour off of Isaac. He managed to rip off the some of the armour around Isaac's shoulder, but Isaac equipped the 711-MarkCL Rivet Gun and fired away at Gordon, vastly diminishing his armour. Gordon made a break for it, but Isaac wouldn't give him the chance. He equipped his Revolver and fired. Freeman ducked behind a wall and equipped HIS revolver and fired back. For the most part, it looked as though Freeman was gaining the advantage, until Isaac threw a grenade, forcing Gordon to move out of position. Once out of cover, Isaac switched to his Bullpup Rifle and fired away. All of Gordon's armour had been drained and he was left with just his health which was quickly ticking away. Gordon knew he had to finish the fight sooner rather than later. He equipped his Snarks and threw then at Clarke. Clarke easily dispatched of them, but Gordon used his Crossbow to find Clarke's damaged armour. He fired a shot, causing Clarke to drop his weapon and grip his arm in pain. He collapsed to the ground and Gordon threw in 5 Satchel Charges and detonated them, blowing Isaac to smithereens. Gordon's HEV suit warnings were blaring. "Emergency! User death imminent!" Freeman left to find health and armour. DBX! Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Science themed DBX Fights